1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a shell and a display device using the same, and more particularly to a shell capable of positioning an object and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, when an office worker needs to leave a message to someone else or to write down something to remind oneself, a notepaper would be used. The notepaper is usually placed at an obvious place so that the notepaper would not be forgotten.
Generally speaking, a display device or a keyboard is the place easy to be noticed by the office worker. However, when the notepaper is directly placed on a keyboard or a desk without being fixed, the notepaper is easily lost due to environment factors such as a blast of wind.
Furthermore, although some independent clamping devices are applied to fix a notepaper, the clamping devices are still easy to be forgotten due to the location of the clamping devices. Sometimes the clamping devices are even lost.